Separated
by Mystik87
Summary: **CHAPTER 4 UP** Set after Hello, Goodbye. My version of life after Max and Logan split. M/A or M/L?…read on and find out!
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Dark Angel characters…unfortunately. 

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: Hey pplz!  I'm a newbie at this and this is my first fan fic ever!  Hope you like my story…please read and review coz your opinions really matter to me!  Also, no flames please – if you think it's bad, tell me why and how I can improve it.  Enjoy!~**

**********__**

_If love was a bird then we wouldn't have wings  
If love was the sky we'd be blue  
If love was a choir, you and I could never sing  
'cause love isn't for me and you  
If love was an Oscar, you and I could never win  
'cause we could never act out our parts  
If love is the bible, then we are lost in sin  
Because it's not in our hearts _

_SEPARATED – Usher_

His throat screamed in protest as the burning liquid swished around in his mouth.  The pain, however, was nothing compared to how he was feeling inside.  One question revolved in his head, echoing over and over again.

_Why?  Why did you have to go?_

His phone rang, but in his drunken state he did nothing to stop it.  The machine beeped and he heard his voice.

"Hi, you've reached Logan Cale's apartment!  I'm not in at the moment, but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP."

Was that really him?  That voice?  He sounded so…happy.  It felt like a lifetime since he'd been happy.

The answering machine beeped again.  His stomach gave a lurch as he heard the voice.

"Logan, it's Max.  I know you're home.  Just pick up the phone, OK?  I'm worried about you."

_I didn't think you cared, Max.  You didn't give a damn before, why start now?_

"Logan, please.  Pick up.  You're scaring me."

_I'm scaring you?  I'm scaring **you?  You're the one who dumped me like yesterday's garbage for Alec, of all people.**_

"Logan.  If it means anything I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you.  It's just the way-"

Her voice was replaced by a robotic voice.

"Your message has reached its time limit."

Logan dropped his now empty bottle of Vodka.  It smashed on the ground, and broken pieces of glass flew everywhere.  

_You didn't mean to hurt me?  How can you say that?  You left me.  We were meant to work through everything.  We were meant to beat that virus.  But you decided I…we…weren't worth it anymore.  How could you, Max?_

He stood up shakily, and swore under his breath as a small shard of glass imbed itself slightly into the heel of his foot.  He raised his foot, using the kitchen bench top for support and pulled it out, ignoring the flash of pain.  He made his way to his kitchen, leaving a trail of blood.  He opened the door of a cupboard and smiled as he saw the bottles lined up neatly.  He swiped blindly at a bottle and unscrewed the cap, not even caring what the contents were.  He chugged back the liquid, once again ignoring the searing pain.  

_I don't need you either, Max.  I don't need you.  I don't need you._

He was still thinking that when he collapsed in a heap on the ground, glasses skittering across the wooden floor and bottle clutched firmly in his right hand. 

~*~*~*~

Asha let herself into his apartment using the key he'd given her.  Her jaw dropped as she saw the state of the penthouse.  Broken glass littered the ground and empty bottles were scattered around the place.  She saw his glasses on the ground and carefully picked them up.

"Logan?" Asha called cautiously.  "Logan?"

A groan was her only response.  She followed the sound to the kitchen and saw a heap lying on the ground.

"Logan?" she breathed disbelievingly.

Logan was obviously in a bad state.  His clothes were rumpled and his hair tousled.  His normally brilliant green eyes were now dull, and a five o'clock shadow covered the lower part of his face.

"What…"

Asha rushed over to him, dropping her backpack on the ground.

"What happened?"

Logan propped himself up shakily, running a hand through his hair making it even messier.

"I…I don't know," he stammered hesitantly.  His breath stank of alcohol and Asha wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Seems to me you tried to drown your sorrows in vodka, Logan."  She blew a stray strand of blonde hair from her face and helped Logan stand up.

"Yeah," was his only response.  He seemed very disoriented.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Asha sighed.

"OK."

Logan walked unsteadily to his bathroom and slammed the door shut.  Minutes later, Asha could hear the sounds of vomiting.  She walked over to the door and knocked gently.

"You OK?"

"Yeah.  Peachy keen."  More vomiting.

Asha shook her head slowly looked grimly around the penthouse.  It would take at least an hour to clean up this mess.   She grabbed a garbage bag and started collecting the broken glass.  As she bent down to pick up a bottle, she heard the sound of running water.  She looked in the direction of the bathroom and found her thoughts wandering.

_Oh, Logan.  What I wouldn't give to be in that shower with you right now.  She shook herself free of her daydreaming and continued to clean up the apartment.  He wasn't ready yet, not right now, not when he was so hurt and vulnerable from Max's news.  Suddenly she noticed how quiet the penthouse was.  The water had stopped._

The door to the bathroom opened and Asha's breath caught in her throat.  Logan looked better; no, he looked fantastic.  His damp hair was a fresh change from his usual spiky hairstyle, but it was his toplessness that grabbed her attention.

He walked over to her in his black jeans.

"Have you seen my shirt?" he asked, voice cold and face void of emotion.

Asha could only shake her head as she bent down to pick up another shard of glass.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the corner of the glass cut her thumb.  "Oh, great."  She started sucking on the tiny gash as the first drop of blood appeared.

Logan's hard face softened.

"Hey, let me have a look at that.  I have some bandages in the bathroom."

He took her hand gently in his and Asha's heart gave a leap.  This guy was perfect in everyway.  He was kind, considerate, caring, strong-willed.  The list could go on and on.  She couldn't understand why Max would let such a great guy go.  The smell of his hair drew her unconsciously closer to him.  Before she knew what she was doing she had placed her forehead against his.  She could tell Logan was surprised.  He dropped her injured hand.

"Asha, we –" he began.  He was cut off when her mouth covered his.  Her hand found it's way around his neck and she pulled him even closer.  For a while he didn't respond, but then she felt him lean back into her.  He wrapped his arms around her waist.  Just as they were both beginning to enjoy the kiss, Asha felt Logan's whole body tense.  He pulled away quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  His eyes were wide and they were fixated on a point behind her.

She began to turn to see what he was staring at, but the word he uttered with absolute horror stopped her.

"Max."****


	2. We All Fall Down

**Title: **Separated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Dark Angel characters…unfortunately. 

**Rating: **PG (beware, there are two naughty words in here…you've been warned! *snicker*)

**Summary: **Set after Hello, Goodbye. My version of life after Max and Logan split.

**A/N: OK, here's the deal.  I was completely ecstatic to find I had already received four reviews within three hours of posting, but when I checked again the next day, I had ZERO new reviews!  I was devastated!  So if there's anyone reading this fan fic and not dropping a line, please do!  I need to know there are people reading this if I'm to continue – otherwise, what's the point?  Also, I haven't decided whether this is a M/A or M/L fic, so please R/R and help me out!  Now onto the story…**

**Dedication**: To four reviewers – ME, Quarks, Choco and Bonita – who reviewed my work within three hours of posting.  You put me on a major high when I read them!  My head also grew a bit big…;).  Thanks guys – I checked out your stories (well, those who have them) and you're all very talented!

**********__**

"Max."

Max stood deadly still, rooted to the spot, her brown eyes wide with disbelief.  The key she'd used to let herself in was clutched tightly in a white-knuckled fist.

"Max, please, just listen-" Logan began.

His words were cut off.

"No, _you listen to __me," Max spat bitterly.  "I came over because I was worried to death about you.  I thought something had happened to you.  Just because we're not…we're not together doesn't mean I don't care about you as a friend.  And after all this time, it turns out you were just…"  She paused, shooting a glance in Asha's direction.  "You were just busy."_

"Max, wait," Logan pleaded.

Max shook her head and abruptly turned on her heel.  Seconds later, both Asha and Logan jumped in their seats as the front door slammed.

"I'm so sorry, Logan.  I didn't mean to…" Asha trailed off.

Logan sat himself down on his couch and cradled his head between his hands.  He waved weakly at her.

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"I think I better be leaving," Asha said gently.

"Perhaps that would be best," he agreed with a sigh of defeat.

Asha let herself out quietly.  As soon as he heard the door click shut behind her, he let himself shed the tears he'd been keeping in, unaware that Asha could still hear him through the door.  Almost automatically, he stood up and made his way to a certain cabinet in his kitchen…

~*~*~*~

Max rode as fast as her bike would allow her.  As she pedaled, one thought ran through her mind.

_Asha and Logan.  Logan and Asha.  AshaLogan.  LoganAsha._

She skidded to a stop at Jam Pony Xpress, nearly knocking over a worker entering the building.

"Max, Max, Max," came a familiar voice.  "You really should be more careful.  I could have been severely injured."

"Bite me, Alec," Max snapped.  "I'm not in the mood for you today."

Alec didn't even appear fazed.  He gave his trademark smirk and made himself comfortable leaning against the wall, right in front of Max.

 "Get out of my way, Alec, or else you will be severely injured," Max bit off. 

"Me-ow!  Max, we really need you to learn how to get that temper under control."

Max punched him on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Kicking your ass has been recommended as a very effective treatment."

Alec held up his hands in mock surrender and moved out of her way.

"If there's one thing I learnt at Manticore, it's never get in the way of a psychotic female X5."  He chuckled as Max slapped him again.  "So what gives, Max?  You were just doing a really good impression of Logan.  All closed up and no emotion."

Max's mood plummeted again.  For a while, she'd forgotten about that morning's events.

"It's none of your business," she said, pushing past him roughly and entering the building.

He trailed after her, smirk set firmly in place.

"Aw, come on Max.  We've been through so much together.  Burning down buildings, taking care of a half-human, half-dog-"

"Injecting certain people with viruses targeted at a certain someone?"

Alec tilted his head to the side, contemplating her words.

"Yeah, that too."  He studied her closely, staring so hard that Max was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  "That's it isn't it?  Something Logan related is the reason behind this über bitchiness."

Max sighed.

"Fine.  I'll tell you.  I caught Asha and Logan kissing this morning."  She swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

Alec's smirk was replaced by a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Max.  But what you did to him was pretty harsh.  He's just learnt to move on."

Max shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

"You're meant to be making me feel better."

Alec patted her shoulder supportively.

"I'm thinking you're not as over him as you think."

Max sighed again.

"I don't know what to think.  I mean-"  She was interrupted by a familiar cry.

"Bip, bip, bip, people!  I'm not paying you to stand around talking all day."  He spotted Max, and his eyes took on a evil glint.  "You, missy, get delivering!"  He threw a package and Max caught it easily.  She read the address and gave a groan.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Sector 10 – right on the outskirts of town," she grumbled.  She stuck her tongue out at Normal.  "He probably saved this one specially for me."

Normal's head popped back up from the papers he was reading.

"That's right, missy, so get going!" he barked.  Max rolled her eyes at Alec and exited the building.  Alec strolled over to Normal.

"Got any packages for me, Normal?"

Normal smiled at his number one golden boy, pushing his Pepsi-frame glasses up his nose.

"Sure, take your pick," Normal said, motioning towards the large pile of brown and white boxes.

Alec rummaged through the packages, and an idea popped into his head as he spotted one for Sector 6.

"I'll take this one, man," he said, slapping Normal on the shoulder.

Normal frowned.

"You sure?  It's pretty far out."  He took a parcel of the top of the pile.  "Why don't you take this package?  It's only a few streets down.  I'll get one of the lazy ones to do that one," he said, gesturing towards the package in Alec's hand.  Alec could already see Normal scanning the room, and saw his eyes settle on the unfortunate Sketchy.

"Nah, I'll deliver this one," he said, waving it in a goodbye.  He turned around.

Normal shrugged.

"Have it your way," he mumbled.  He returned to dispatching as Alec sauntered out the door.

~*~*~*~

Alec sighed as he rode his bike.  The package had been for some crazy old lady with millions of cats, one of which had left a big, deep scratch down the side of his leg.  Still, he was glad he'd come out this way.  He cared about Max, more than he would ever let on, and he wanted her to be happy, even if he…  He reprimanded himself.  This wasn't the time.  In fact, there would probably never be a time or place for those types of thoughts.

He pulled his bike to a stop in front of a familiar looking building and hopped off the seat.  He took the stairs up to the highest apartment, the penthouse, and knocked steadily three times on the door.

"Hey, Logan, it's Alec.  I've come to talk to you about Max."

Alec heard scuffling inside and waited patiently, leaning against the wall.  He straightened himself as he heard the unlocking of several chains and locks from the inside.  Finally the door opened.

"Hey, bud-" he began.  A lump in his throat cut him short.  He was staring straight into the long empty barrel of a gun, held by an equally cold and emotionless looking Logan Cale.  The strong smell of alcohol hit Alec's nostrils.

"Bastard."

A shot rang out, echoing loud and clear in the empty hallway.

**A/N2: R/R for me people please!  Otherwise I might be too depressed to write anymore and you'll all be left wondering what happened to Alec…*evil laugh*.  So please please please R/R!  And remember to give me your opinion about whether this should be a M/A or a M/L.**


	3. Rendezvous

**Title: **Separated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Dark Angel characters…unfortunately. 

**Rating: **PG-13 (language)

**Summary: **Set after Hello, Goodbye. My version of life after Max and Logan split.  M/A or M/L?…read on and find out!

**A/N: Hello all!!  I am so sorry for not updating sooner…I'll try and do  better (more reviews = quicker updates *hint hint*) Thanks for all your great reviews – they really cheered me up and your ideas and opinions gave me some great ideas for upcoming chapters.  I've decided what type of story this will be as well, but I'm not gonna tell you just to keep you all hooked *evil laugh*…there should be enough M/A and M/L to keep everyone happy!  Someone also pointed out the story lacked action, so I've added some potential adventure into it…tell me whether you like it and want more of it.  Finally, this chapter is much longer than my previous two because I agreed with one of my reviewers that they have been a bit short.  Now onto Alec's fate…**

**Dedication**: To all my reviewers!!

********

_Crap, he has a gun._

Alec was already on the move as soon as the thought entered his head.  He blurred out of harm's way and charged towards Logan, knocking the older man over.  As Logan's head hit the ground with a _thud, the gun slipped out of his grasp and slid across the polished wooden floor, finally coming to a stop several meters away.  Alec hopped off Logan, grabbed the gun and unloaded it.  He turned around and saw the bullet embedded in the wall at his head level.  He stifled an involuntary shudder at what could have happened._

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he cried, waving the now harmless gun in his hand.  His eyes flashed with anger and disbelief.

"Get out of my apartment, you asshole."  Logan started pushing himself up off the floor, then stopped as the world began to spin around him.

Alec was taken aback.  He made his way over to  Logan and offered his hand to him.  Logan stared at it, then deliberately stood up slowly by himself.  Alec withdrew his hand, hurt and confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" Logan snapped, rubbing his head gingerly.  He made his way unsteadily to the kitchen.  "I want you out."

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink, buddy," Alec said gently.

Logan's head snapped around.

"Don't you dare call me _buddy," he hissed.  "Get out of here, get out of my life, you bastard!"_

Alec shook his head.

"If this is about Max…" he began.

Logan's whole body suddenly seem to exert rage.

"Get out," he said slowly and deliberately.  "You arrogant shit.  You cocky, arrogant shit.  You're unbelievable."  Out of the blue, he picked up a mug and threw it at Alec.  Alec ducked quickly and the mug whizzed over his head.

Alec stared at Logan with wide-eyed incredulity.  He slowly made his way to the door, walking backwards to ensure he could keep an eye on Logan.  He grasped at the doorknob and exited, shutting the door softly behind him.  He leaned against the door and exhaled heavily, mind whirring with questions.  He closed his eyes and whispered the message he'd come to deliver.

"Max loves you."

~*~*~*~

"Hey big fella," Max smiled warmly at the giant creature towering over her.

Joshua beamed back at her.

"Hello little fella," he said.  His dog instincts kicked in, and he sniffed curiously at the grocery bag in Max's arms.  "Max bring Joshua food?"

Max nodded and dropped the bag on the nearest table.

"Yeah.  Figured you'd be getting hungry by now."

Joshua tore into the bag eagerly.

Max raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like I was right."

Joshua looked up at Max, arms filled with packages of food.

"Joshua have information for Max."

Max's interest was perked.

"What do you mean?"

Joshua walked in giant strides over to a desk covered with books.

"Joshua reading Father's books.  Joshua find file in book."  He held up a document wallet proudly, as if proving his point. 

Max took the folder and opened it, noting the yellowed edges and crinkles and tears in it.  It was filled with plans and computer disks, as well as a single piece of paper right on the top.  The paper was frail and brown, and the writing was barely decipherable.

_14th August, 2009_

_MEMO: Attn. Sandeman_

_Time is growing short.  I fear our facility shall soon be discovered by unwanted visitors.  Should that ever happen and all of us are apprehended, it is vital that Manticore's work is continued.   There are only three copies of the file you now hold in your hand; you have one, Donald Lydecker has another and the final copy is with Sam Lawson.  It is imperative you examine all plans carefully.  Addresses and names have been included on the disks.  Find these people, and they will help you set up a new Manticore, one that is more inconspicuous to the human eye.  On the rare chance that we remain secluded, these plans are to be kept should Manticore's life ever be endangered._

_Yours sincerely,_

Max squinted, trying to make out the signature, but it was obvious it had faded many years ago.  Max looked at Joshua.

"This was written a few months after the escape," she murmured, more to herself than Joshua.  "They must have been worried that one of us would go and report them."

Max placed the piece of paper down on the table.

"Joshua, do you know what this means?"

Joshua looked up from his bag of crisps, face covered with little chips.  

"Manticore still alive?"

Max nodded slowly.

"Obviously Sandeman didn't want any part in this, otherwise he would have taken the files with him when he left this place.  Lydecker…" she trailed off.  No one knew where Lydecker was.  His car had been found in the in the water near the docks, but his body was never retrieved.

"Lydecker?" Joshua asked quizzically.

Max shook her head.

"He's gone, which means this Sam Lawson guy must be behind a second Manticore."

Joshua thought for a second, head tilted slightly.

"Max going to bring Manticore down?" he asked.

Max picked up the file.

"Yeah, big fella.  I'm gonna kill that bitch once and for all." 

As she headed out the door, her thoughts began to whir.

_I'm gonna need help with this._

And the only person who could help her with this was the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

With a sigh, she hopped on her bike and started pedaling to Logan's.

~*~*~*~

Alec was still shaken by the whole incident at in Logan's.  So shaken, in fact, that he wasn't really listening to Sketchy at Jam Pony several hours later.

"So she goes, "Sketchy, I think we need a break.  I don't think this is working out.".  So you know what I do?"

Sketchy looked at Alec's glazed over eyes.  He snapped his fingers in front of Alec's eyes.

"Earth to Alec," he shouted.  "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?"

Alec grimaced.

"Sorry, Sketch.  I'm just out of it."

Sketchy winked knowingly.

"Girl problems?"

Alec was saved from answering when his cell rang.

"Alec speaking."

"Alec?"  He immediately recognized the voice.  "It's Max.  I need you to get to Logan's ASAP.  I've got something major to talk to both of you about."

Alec's heart sank and his pulse began to race at the sound of Logan's name.

"Max, I'm kinda busy right now," he said hastily.

"Oh," came the short response.  She sounded disappointed.

Alec sighed.  He couldn't understand why she had such a hold on him.

"Actually, scratch that.  I'll be there."

"Great.  I'll wait for you outside the building."  She hung up.

Alec closed his cell and put back into his pocket.

"I gotta go, Sketchy."

Sketchy nodded.

"Meeting Max, huh?" he asked.

Alec nodded as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Yeah."

Sketchy nudged Alec.

"Always knew something was going on between you two."  Before Alec could correct him, Sketchy was gone.  Alec sighed.  He wished Sketchy was right.  He shook himself free of his thoughts.

"Normal, my man, I'm going for my lunch break!" he called out.

Normal stuck his head out the dispatch counter and nodded.

"Sure thing, golden boy.  If you see that lazy good-for-nothing pathetic-excuse-for-a-human-being also known as Max, tell her to get her ass back here pronto or she's gonna be out of a job."

Alec nodded.

"Will do."  He headed outside and hopped on his bike, thinking only of how he was going to get out of Logan's alive.

~*~*~*~

"So, Max, you just couldn't get enough of me?"

Max turned at the familiar voice.

"Shut up, Alec," she snapped.  She looked at the building in front of her, eyes finally resting on the top apartment.  "This is important.  I don't have time for your crap."

Alec only smirked.

"What's the deal anyway?"

Max started making her way towards the door and Alec automatically followed.

"Joshua found some stuff in one of Sandeman's books.  It seems Manticore had a back-up plan in case anything ever happened to it."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, like a rogue X-5 setting fire to it?"

Max pushed the button for the lift.

"Yeah, something like that.  Anyway, some Manticore guy designed this whole plan for a second Manticore if the first one failed."

"So, there's a new Manticore and somehow we haven't heard about it?"

Max shook her head.

"That's the thing.  This guy was smart.  He knew better than to build a second Manticore identical to the first."  The elevator _'dinged' and the two transgeniccs stepped through the open doors.  Max pushed the button for the top floor._

Alec wrinkled his nose.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Max, but this might not even been happening.  The plan was probably discarded.  The Manticore I knew was very careful about this type of information leaking out."

"I know, but there was a memo addressed to Sandeman.  It said that he had one copy, which I now have, Lydecker had another and a Sam Lawson had the third and final copy.  Lydecker's gone, so unless this Sam Lawson guy is dead, he's probably set up the second Manticore already."

Alec tilted his head in thought.

"It's possible.  So how inconspicuous is this new Manticore?"

Max smiled at him.

"It's an orphanage."

The elevator doors snapped open with a ding.  Alec looked at Max like she was crazy, temporarily forgetting about the fact he was meeting the man who had just a few hours earlier tried to kill him.

"An orphanage?  We're gonna destroy an orphanage?"

Max frowned.

"That does sound bad.  Which is why we need Logan's help on this."  The two transgenics found their way to Logan's door.  Max took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock.  Alec was touched by the sudden vulnerability that overcame her.  He realized she wanted to be here no more than him.

"You don't want to see him, do you?" he asked softly.

Max let her hand fall down to her side.  

"No," she whispered.  Images of Logan and Asha ran through her mind.  She shook her head, trying to clear them.  She ran a hand through her hair.  "But it's the right thing to do," she added determinedly.

Alec smiled inwardly.  Max was amazing.  She was willing to put aside  her own personal problems in order to help her 'family'.  He threw an arm around her shoulders casually.  

"I've got your back," he said committedly.  Max smiled at him, a smile that warmed Alec's heart.  She leaned unconsciously into his hug.

"Thanks."  The door opened suddenly and startled them both.  They pulled apart and looked up at the intruder.  Logan stood before them.

"Max."  He didn't even seem to notice Alec was there.  "Hi."  

"Hey."

Logan looked at Alec, and blinked, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Alec," he said with a nod.

Alec let out an imaginary sigh of belief.  No guns, no name-calling.

"Logan."  

An awkward silence ensued.  The tension in the air was obvious.

"Come in," Logan finally said.  Alec and Max made their way into the penthouse and sat down side by side on the couch.  Logan sat opposite them.

"Logan," Max began, "I've got some information that I need help-"   She was interrupted by another voice.

"Logan, was there someone at the door?"  The bathroom door opened and a wet-haired Asha stepped out, towel wrapped around her…

**A/N2: OK, so I've used the Asha/Logan cliffhanger before.  But it was the only one I could think of…blame it on writers block! I had trouble linking Chapter 2 to Chapter 4.  I already know what I'm gonna write in Chapter 4, so it should be posted soon!  In the meantime, a review would be much appreciated!**


	4. Revelations

**Title: Separated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Dark Angel characters…unfortunately. **

**Rating: PG-13 (language)**

**Summary: Set after Hello, Goodbye. My version of life after Max and Logan split.M/A or M/L?…read and find out!**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your reviews.They send me on major highs!I didn't really like Chapter 3, but your kind words really cheered me up.I got many reviews (well, by my standards, anyway) so, as promised, here is Chapter 4.Enjoy!**

**Dedication: To everyone's who has reviewed/are going to review *wink wink***

********

Asha's voice trailed off at the sight of Alec and Max.She shifted uncomfortably and adjusted her towel.Her eyes rested on Alec a split second longer than necessary.Alec blinked nervously.Logan had probably told her all about their confrontation.

"Asha's just been evicted from her apartment," Logan explained, glancing purposefully at Max.

Asha pulled a face.

"Totally sucked.Got back this morning, and there it was, that dreaded pink piece of paper."She smiled weakly."I'm going to go get changed now."She went back to the bathroom, sliding the door behind her.There was a pause.

"Max, about this morning," Logan began.

Max managed a small smile.

"You don't have to explain," she said softly, looking down at the ground."It's your life.I was out of line this morning.I'm sorry."

Because she was looking down, Max missed the look of sorrow and sadness Logan shot her.Alec, however, caught it.He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"So you said you had some information?" Logan prompted gently.

Max finally looked up, tucking a stray hand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah."She passed the portfolio to him.

Logan flipped through it quickly, eyes widening as he did so.

"I guess Manticore was more prepared than you gave them credit for."

"Guess so," Max said shortly.The bathroom door opened once more, and this time it was a fully clothed Asha that stepped out.She picked up her jacket and backpack off the back of a chair.

"I've gotta go," she called out as she shrugged her jacket on."S1W meeting."She made her way to the front door. 

"Feel better soon," Asha called out before leaving.Max frowned.What did that mean?

Logan raised a hand to wave, not even realizing Asha was already gone.He massaged his temples gently.

"This is fascinating," he murmured as he flipped through more sheets of paper."Absolutely fascinating."He looked up as Max stood abruptly.At his questioning glance, she said, "Bathroom."

As the bathroom door closed behind her, Alec realized uneasily that he and Logan were alone.He tensed unconsciously, half-expecting Logan to whip out a handgun and shoot him right there and then.Instead, Logan leaned forward, portfolio resting on his lap.

"Alec."

Alec was surprised.The guy had barely acknowledged his existence since he'd entered the apartment.

"Yeah?"

"About earlier," Logan began."I'm sorry.I wasn't myself.I guess I'd just had a little too much to drink…"He trailed off.

Alec shook off the apology.

"Already forgotten," he insisted.

Logan looked at Alec.

"So we OK?"

Alec smiled.

"You betcha, buddy."

Logan smiled.

"You're a good guy, Alec.Max's life is her life.She's lucky to have you."

As Alec tried to puzzle out the meaning of Logan's statement, Max stepped out of the bathroom.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked briskly, taking her seat next to Alec.

"Well, destroying this second Manticore will be much harder," Logan said."You can't very well burn down an orphanage."He stood up, taking the portfolio with him and sat himself down before a computer.

"I'll take a look at this floppys," he continued."Right now, I'm thinking you're going to have to infiltrate this facility and find out all you can."

Max's eyes twinkled.

"What, we're going to go undercover?"She smiled."It'll be like Charlie's Angels.

"It won't be the usual bust-the-joint kinda gig," Logan added."You're going to need patience to work your way in."He looked at Alec."You're also going to need Alec's help on this, Max."

Alec smirked.

"I'll be James Bond, and you can be one of those female spies," he said."You know, the ones always wearing those skimpy little bikinis."

Max slapped Alec.

"Grow up," she snapped.Alec pulled a face.Logan watched the whole thing with interest.It could just be wishful thinking, but he couldn't detect a relationship between the two.Maybe he still had a chance after all…

He shook himself free of his daydreams.If he was right, then that would mean Max had lied to him.She wouldn't do that…would she?He blinked, clearing his mind.Only time would tell.He noticed Max and Alec staring curiously at him, no doubt trying to figure out what he was thinking.He cleared his throat.

"You two better get back to work.I'll call you when I get more information."

Alec looked at Max, smirk set firmly in place.

"That reminds me.Normal told me to tell you if you don't haul ass back to Jam Pony he's going to fire you."

Max stood up, shooting Alec a death stare.

"You sit around for hours doing nothing everyday and I spend five minutes trying to save the world, and my ass is the one's that's gonna be fired?!"

Alec stood up as well, holding his hands in front of him in defence. 

"Whoa, don't shoot the messager!" he said, smirking.He followed Max out the door, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts and fantasies.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Max and Alec found themselves once again at Logan's apartment, courtesy of an urgent phone call.The two sat down on the couch, watching as Logan typed furiously on his keyboard.

"Whatcha got for us?" Alec prodded curiously.

Logan waved him silent, concentrating heavily on the content on his computer screen.

"Geesh, what's up with technoboy over there?" Alec asked Max.

Max shrugged.

"Busy, I s'pose," she answered.She stood up from her place on the couch and sauntered over to the kitchen.Alec followed suit.Max opened the fridge and stuck her head inside, taking in the contents.She finally settled on making herself a sandwich.Alec grabbed an apple and propped himself up on the kitchen counter.

"So you and Logan are…" he began.

Max hushed him, shooting a nervous glance in Logan's direction.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed."I don't know.We're good."She took out two slices of bread and began to spread butter on them."We're friends."

Alec took a large bite out of his apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"He shed shumfin really-"A slap from Max cut him off.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder."What was that for?"

Max rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Alec stuck out his tongue at her.

"Yes, _muther."He finished chewing."As I was saying," he continued, "Logan said something really weird today."_

Max carefully placed two slices of ham on top of her greens.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Alec decided to leave out the whole gun incident that morning.It'd only freak Max out.

"He told me you were lucky to have me in your life.And while I can't really disagree, it was still a strange thing to say.Almost like he was suggesting we were together or something."

Alec was expecting Max to snort and slap him and say something like "In your dreams", but instead she visibly paled, obviously caught off guard.She tried to regain her composure and forced a laugh.

"Really?That _is a strange thing to say."_

Alec frowned.Something was definitely off.Something which might explain the whole Logan-kill-Alec thing.His genetically-enhanced brain quickly put the pieces together.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" he whispered urgently, glancing in Logan's direction.

Max offered a weak smile in response.

"Depends on what you think I did," she joked weakly.Alec didn't crack a smile.

"Max!" he hissed angrily."How could you do something like that?"

"It wasn't my fault," she protested, waving her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture."Somehow Logan got it into his head that we were together…"She trailed off.

"And you didn't do anything to suggest otherwise?"Alec's face was a mask of anger.He had been used.He was an idiot.He was a fool.

"No," Max answered meekly."Look, I'm sorry, Alec.It was wrong, but it was the only way I could…I could push him away."She turned away from him and looked out the window."Please don't tell him.It's better…safer this way."

Alec shook his head.He'd been used.His emotions had been used against him.Max didn't care about him.She just used him whenever and however she wanted, and he obeyed her every command.He made himself sick.What was worse, she still had that hold on him, even after he had figured out her little game.He ran a hand through his hair.

"I won't tell him, Max."Max turned to face him, obviously surprised.

"You won't?"

Alec sighed.

"No."

"Why?"

Before Alec could answer, Logan called for the two of them.Max picked up her sandwich and headed into the main area with Alec.

"OK, guys, it's just as I thought," Logan began."The only way you guys can bring Manticore down is to penetrate this orphanage."He tapped his monitor screen for emphasis.I downloaded the plans from the floppys, and I also did some research on the Internet."He grabbed a pile of printouts.

"There are nearly 2000 orphanages at this place," Logan continued."The last time an orphan was adopted was months ago.I'm guessing the first few adoptions were just for show, a way to get into the Government's good books."

Max swallowed a bite of her sandwich.

"And just how do you expect us to get into this place?We're a bit old to be orphans."

Logan smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask.Seems like we're in luck.The orphanage is currently looking for teachers and tutors in all subjects."He opened a drawer and took out three folders, each containing a large bundle of paper.He handed one to Max, another to Alec and kept the third for himself.Max read the title on her folder.

"Resumé of Jasmine Rodell," she read.She looked at Logan."Jasmine?!"

Logan shrugged apologetically.

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice."

Alec looked up.

"Don't complain, Max.You're lucky you not stuck with "Scott Wilson".

Max smothered a laugh and continued flipping through her resume.

"I'm gonna be a teacher of Art History?"She stared at Logan.

Logan shrugged again.

"Sure.You seemed to know your art."

Max put down her resumé.

"What have you got?" she asked Alec.

Alec smiled.

"I'm a PE teacher."He peered over at Logan's folder.

"Logan Cale, IT lecturer."He frowned."How come you get to keep your real name?"

Max interrupted before Logan could answer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed."You're not coming with us, Logan. It's too dangerous."

Logan placed his folder down.

"I'm heading for my interview tomorrow," he said, pointedly ignoring Max."You guys will attend your interviews the day after tomorrow."He distributed fake IDs and sector passes.

"Where are we going to stay?" Alec asked.

"All accommodation is provided for," Logan said."I'm thinking you and Max will be college friends, and I will be someone you meet and decide to move in with."

Alec stood up.

"What if we don't get the job?"

Logan smiled.

"Trust me, you will.Each of our resumés is bit and pieces from the best teachers around."

Alec stood up.

"That's it then."He was half-expecting Max to follow him out, but when she didn't move, he sadly recognized the need for Logan and her to be alone."I'll see you guys later."

As the door shut behind Alec, Logan looked at Max.

"Max, you don't have to be worried.I know what I'm doing."

Max shook her head, hair flying around her face.

"It's dangerous, OK?I don't want to see you get hurt."She stared down at her half-eaten sandwich.Her appetite had evaporated.

Logan longed to embrace her, to convince her it really would be alright.Instead, he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"So how are you and Alec?" he asked softly.

Max continued to look at her sandwich.

"We're…good," she finally said.Obviously feeling awkward, she stood up and grabbed her jacket."Good luck with your interview.I'll see you there."

Logan walked her to the door, and reached to unlock it for her just as Max's fingers scrambled to do the same.She gasped in horror as she felt her fingers brush Logan…

**A/N2: Please R/R!**


End file.
